Joey's Adventure in Japan
by ArisaAriyoshi
Summary: Joey finds a magical pen that teleports him to a place that he has never seen before, Domino, Japan. Slight 4kidsYugiohxYugioh DM crossover some violence.


_**Joey Wheeler goes to Japan**_

"_Heheheh I'm so cool, dat I'm gunna win da duel, Yug" said Jounouchi "I'm so cool becauseI haveTea and Mai ta help me" said an arrogant Blonde Kid as he played an ultra weak swrodsman onto the field._

"_You're lying again, Joey" said his milticoliured haired friend as he suimmoned the Black Magician._

"_Black Magician attack the swordman and the rest of Joey's Life-points." said Yuugi._

_The Black Magcian enihilated the swrodsman and Joey fell down weeping._

"_Ya defeated da great Joey Wheeler!!" said Joey "Great job, Yug!"_

"_Thanks Joey" said Yugi "Maybe I gopt this weird pen thingie."_

_Joey grabbed the pen and all of a sudden a weird shadow engulfed him and he woke up at the "Stereotyical Japanese shrine of Eesa Storabereekayki", he looked at the stones and noticed some funny scribbles on it/_

"_AAGGHHEEE!! SOMEBODY DREW ON THE EESA STORABEREEKAYKI COMMUNICATION FOR THE MISSING STONES!!" he paniked._

_He looked at the stone in front of him and heard lots of crying around him, he turned around back to the stone._

"城之内 克也" _the stone read._

"_Ching Chong Wang" said Joey, trying to read the stone._

_He looked down at saw a brown coffin with a bunch of cute stickers underneath him, he looked around as was grabbed from behind._

"_Get off of Jounouchi's grave, you fucking copycat freak!!" screamed a Tristan-look alike._

_The Tristan clone threw Joey onto the floor and Joey ran away from the "Park" into the street just then he saw a Suishi retaurant._

"_I'm, starvin'" said Joey walking into the restaurant, there was a bunch of Japanese people eating._

"_Please choose what sushi you want." smiled the waitress, who was dressed in a normal restaurant costume instead of the a japnese kimono._

_Joey, being his usual self picked a lot of sushi and the woman smiled and said "That'll be _

¥ 100000 ($100 where Joey comes from)

"_WHAT!? TEN THOUSAND YEN!?" screamed Joey "But I don't even have that much money!!"_

_Joey, grabs a twenty dollar bill from his pocket and attempted to pay for the sushi, _

_The woman took away most of the sushi leaving twenty pieces ._

"_Aigato Gozaimasu!" said thwe Woman as Joey sat down on the table and ate without saying "Ikadakimasu!" which is what japanese people say before eating._

_Everyone turned around and looked at him like he was perfoming a sin, probably because he didn't say "Ikadakimasu"._

_Joey walked out of the sushi bar and went to another place, he saw the word "Manga" on the building._

"_Men-ga?" he asked, "Those Japanese cartoons"_

_He walked and found some hentai manga stacked across the room he ran to them and noticed that he had a nosebleed._

"_What's all this redstuff, that never happened before" he said, wiping the blood off his nose._

_He saw the sticker on the books they all said "18 kin (Not for people under 180"_

"_18 Ching Chong? THIS IS A CHINSESE PORNO COMIC BOOK!" smiled Joey._

"_Gthis One Please" said Joey all happy, handing the manga to the shopkepper._

"_Can I have your ID sir?" said the guy in japanese._

"_Ching Chong Chiong Chong Death Kah?" asked Joey "What are ya sayin'?"_

"_eh?" asked the Shopkeeper "Sorry I do not understand English?" _

"_Eigo Marisehn?" shouted Jounouchi "Anyway here's my ID!"_

"_Sorry, you are too young to buy this manga book" said the shopkeeper firmly in his japanese._

"_FINE!!"" Joey stormed out in a rage, all angry because he was too young to buy one single manga._

_Joey then grabbed the key and he womke up back at Yuugi's house._

"_Joey, where have you been?" asked Yuugi._

"_I've been in some weird japanese place Yug, it looked like Domino City!" said Joey._

"_Go to bed at my place, Joey, it's getting late" said Yuugi as he opened the door and let Joey in._

"_I'm never using this thing agasin" said Joey as he threw the pen out of the Kame house._

_THE END_


End file.
